MEOW
by Kai.S.M
Summary: Boomer se convirtió en un gato, por culpa de "un mal experimento", Burbuja lo encuentra que pasara… :D CAPITULOOOO DOOOOSSSS
1. Chapter 1

**Meow 1**

-y entonces arrojamos la sustancia amarilla- grito Butch, mientras reía.

-y luego la verde- dijo Brick aventando un frasco al matraz.

-jojojojo- grito Butch

-oigan chicos no creo que sea una buena idea- dijo asustado Boomer – HIM se enojara si tocan sus cosas-

-cállate Boomer- grito de nuevo Butch, mientras el pelirrojo reía. Boomer inflo los cachetes y se enojo, sus hermanos siempre lo molestaban de esa forma.

-entonces hagan lo que quieran, no me importa-

-eres un gallina Boomer- dijo Brick sonriendo

-¡no lo soy!-

-¡lo eres!- grito el líder de nuevo, haciéndole una seña obscena con una mano

-¡que no!-

-entonces atrapa esto- grito el azabache lanzando el matraz colorido hacia su hermano pequeño, pero Boomer ni si quiera se entero del lanzamiento, el vidrio hizo POP y se rompió contra su cabeza.

-¡tarados!- grito el chico y salio del lugar mientras sus hermanos morían de la risa.

Boomer camino hacia su habitación el brebaje olía horrible, y estaba pegajoso.

-malditos, mal nacidos, criminales- no se le ocurrió una palabra más fuerte para describirlos. Entro a su habitación, se quito la ropa y se metió a la ducha, al terminar se miro al espejo, su cabello rubio estaba teñido de color rosa, verde y morado, colores que aun con la ducha no se había quitado.

-los odio, ojala HIM los torture por esto- le grito al espejo del baño, se coloco sus boxes y se metió a la cama.

-"Espero que esto se quite para mañana"- pensó antes de quedarse dormido.

Cuando despertó aun esta un poco oscuro, pero podía ver muy bien, sin tener que prender la luz, eso lo sorprendió. Se estiro y bostezo, aventó las sabanas y se sentó, al hacerlo algo le pareció extraño, sus cosas parecían más grandes de lo normal, se llevo las manos a los ojos para tallárselos, pero no pudo, se quedo estático ante lo que veía, en lugar de manos poseía un par de patitas, suaves y pequeñas. El susto lo hizo levantarse, dio un tras pie y cayo, se miro el pecho se toco la cara y grito pero en lugar de un grito un maúllo lleno la habitación. Se quedo quieto, lleno de miedo, terror, incredulidad, muy lentamente se acostó y cerro los ojos, deseando por que aquello fuera un mal sueño.

-es un sueño, es un sueño, es un sueño- se repitió y después de un tiempo abrió los ojos de nuevo, pero nada cambio.

Como pudo se bajo de la cama, y camino hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenia en su habitación, respiro profundo y se asomo.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, el sol iluminaba lentamente, el lugar.

-que pesadilla- pensó el chico pero al levantarse se dio cuenta de que estaba tendido sobre su alfombra y el espejo se veía enorme. Se giro y se vio de nuevo, estaba vez se controlo y no se desmayo, su reflejo era el de un pequeño gato color amarillo claro, con enormes ojos azules.

-NOOOO- grito, pero el no se convirtió en un miau, dio dos pasos atrás, pero se cayo de nuevo. Tengo que ir a ver a HIM, fue lo primero que pensó y a pasos torpes se acerco a la puerta, pero estaba completamente cerrada.

-miau, miau "rayos ¿por qué cerré la puerta?"- su pequeña patita de gato impacto contra la puerta un par de veces- MIAU-

Se alejo frustrado de la puerta y miro hacia la ventana. En eso un estruendo lo hizo voltear, apenas fue capaz de esquivar la puerta que se abrió de golpe.

-¡Boomer!- era su hermano violento de ojos verdes.

-MIAU SHHH "Maldita sea Butch casi me matas"- el pelo amarillo y suave de todo su cuerpo se erizo.

Butch le dirigió una mirada, apenas tenia 16 años pero desde la posición de Boomer, su hermano era enormemente alto. Butch se agacho, y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con dos de sus dedos.

-No sabia que Boomer tenia un gato-

-MIIIAAUU "no me pegues"- Butch lo golpeo de nuevo

-JAAA eres divertido, vamos a jugar- su hermano lo tomo , y lo levanto con fuerza, Boomer intento aferrarse a lo que fuera con sus uñas de gatito pero solo fue capaz de hacer un par de rayas al piso.

-MIOOOOO "noo, nooo, suéltame"-

Butch lo saco de la casa y lo llevo al baldío cercano a la casa.

-a este juego le llamo, salta o salta- sonrío y coloco a Boomer en la punta de un poste – Ahora a saltar gatito-

Y lo empujo pero Boomer se aferro con fuerza.

-miaaaau miaaa miiiiiiaaauuu "Butch, estas loco, si salgo vivo de esta te voy a demandar por maltrato a los animales"- algunas lagrimitas de terror se arremolinaron en los ojos de Boomer.

- joder, si todos los gatos caen de pie, no sea miedoso gato –

-miaaaaaaaaaauuu " pero yo no soy un gato"- le grito Boomer, al darse cuenta de que siendo gato no poseía ninguno de sus poderes.

-tenias que ser el gato de Boomer, tan marica como él- dijo Butch suspirando.

-Butch te estaba buscando- dijo Brick levitando junto a su hermano -¿Qué es eso?-

-el gato de Boomer-

-Boomer tiene un gato, bueno da igual deja eso vamos a la ciudad-

-¿qué hay de Boomer?-

- lo busque, pero no se donde esta, quizás llorando por ahí por lo que le hicimos ayer-

-ya lo creo-

-MIAAAU "Los estoy oyendo"-

-bueno ya deja esa cosa pulgosa y vamos iremos a saquear la dulcería del cine-

-¡que esperamos!-

Boomer comenzó a rezar en su forma minina, quizás moriría de hambre sobre el poste o se mataría al caer, pero para su sorpresa, Butch lo tomo y lo dejo en el piso.

-Diviértete gato- dijo el ojiverde, le guiño un ojo y salio volando. Quizás después de todo Butch no era tan malo.

-GRRRR- Boomer volteo lentamente.

-MIAAAAU "lo sabia, eres un mal nacido Butch"- y corrió a todo lo que daban sus patitas, para escapar del perro color marrón.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARAA…..

Holaaa a todos! Miii segunda hiiistoriia de PPG! Basada en Boomer y Burbuja que saldrá en un futuro, :D

Espero que les gusteeee :D

Graciiiiias, por leerme y mándenme un reviiiiew!


	2. Chapter 2

**Meow 2**

-MIAUU MIAAAUU "¡vete perro! ¡VETE!"- le pidió Boomer mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas, en ese momento un reja con un pequeño agujero apareció ante él se lanzo y al fin estuvo a salvo, respiraba con dificultad, levanto y miro hacia el perro.

-Miiiiooo "ja ja soy un gato genial"- se burlo al ver que el perro no podía pasar.

Bien ahora necesito a HIM se dijo a si mismo mirando a su alrededor. Ser pequeño dificultaba las cosas, volteo a su derecha, hacia su izquierda.

-miaau "según mi instinto felino es hacia la derecha"- y después camino hacia ese lugar . Una hora mas tarde, se detuvo derrotado, para ser un gato tenia un sentido de la orientación bastante fatal.

Se sentó, estaba cansado y las gomitas de sus patas de gatito estaba adoloridas, nada puede ser peor, ¡pero claro que podía!, de repente el cielo se nublo.

-miaau "al menos aun no llueve"- se quejo en voz alta Boomer – mioo mioo "matare a esos dos que tengo por hermanos, lo juro"- Y un rayo cayo a lo lejos.

Lo mejor que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue correr a buscar un lugar donde no se mojara, dio vuelta en una esquina y de repente estuvo en una calle llena de personas que iban y venían, esquivo las primeras personas, pero cuando la lluvia comenzó todo se perdió, la gente comenzó a correr y uno de ellos lo pateo.

-meaaaawwww- se quejo Boomer gato, se intento levantar pero una de sus patitas, parecía no querer obedecer a sus ordenes – meaaaw miaawww miaaooooouu "todos, todos son… son… unos…. Perdedores T_T " se quejo el pobre Boomer.

-aaah pobrecito- dijo una voz suave a su espalda- tranquilo-

Boomer volteo y al mismo tiempo una mano, gentilmente lo sujeto levantándolo del piso, era una chica, lo supo porque olía bien, estaba tibia y también lo supo cuando lo estrecho contra su suave pecho. El gatito Boomer se sintió enrojecer, aunque no tenia una buena idea de cómo se vería un gato sonrojado.

-no te preocupes, yo te voy a cuidar… eres muy lindo- y un par de dedos le acariciaron la cabeza con mucho cuidado. Boomer levanto la cabeza, para ver la cara sonriente de Burbuja, la chica superpoderosa.

-¿miaaau? "Esto no puede ser… NO, tengo que irme…" – pero antes de escapar, lo pensó mejor "ella me puede alimentar, aparte algo le sucedió a mi pata trasera y después puedo buscar a HIM, esto no es tan malo"- se dijo a si mismo y se acomodo entre los brazos de Burbuja.

Abrió los ojos asustados cuando dejo de sentir el calor y el dulce aroma de la chica. Después un par de manos grandes lo manosearon y maúllo. No asustado ¡Claro que no! Eso jamás.

-Estará bien, parece que solo tiene un poco inflamada la pata, nada de que preocuparse-

-gracias, eso es genial-

-bien solo dale este medicamento y estará como nuevo- dijo el veterinario extendiendo un frasco hacia la rubia.

-¿Escuchaste Rompope, vas a estar bien?- y le sonrío

-miaaauuu miiiiuuu "¿Rompope?¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?"-

Bueno después de su visita al doctor, llegaran a casa de Burbuja, estaba lloviendo y tenia un hambre atroz.

-Rompope es un nombre largo, te lo puse por que eres dulce y del mismo color que esa bebida- le dijo y le acaricio detrás de las orejas.

- "Eso se siente bien"- pensó el chico pero en lugar de un miau, fue un ronroneo.

-Bien Pope, ese será tu nombre corto, es hora de bañarte- La chica lo tomo con una mano y lo metió al baño, lo lavo con cuidado, después lo seco con una toalla y por ultimo lo deposito en la cama.

-Es mi turno- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Boomer se sacudió, moviendo mucho su pequeña cabeza, camino sobre la cama suave y se sentó. Suspirando . El baño había sido, demasiado, como decirlo, bueno…. El hecho era que si hubiera sido un chico tendría un gran problema en la parte inferior de su anatomía, pero al ser gato.

-Miaaauu "suspiro"-

Burbuja salio del baño, con solo una toalla rosada cubriendo su cuerpo.

-solo me pondré la pijama y te daré de comer ¿estas de acuerdo?- Boomer tenia sus ojos gatunos de color azul, completamente abiertos de la impresión. Trago saliva cuando vio como la toalla comenzaba a descender por la espalda de Burbuja.

-mioooo "O.O"- trago saliva y se giro ocultando su cara entre sus pequeñas patitas.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…

Aquiii estoy de nuevoo mee tardeee pero yaaa saben la escuelaa nos atora xD

Graciiiiaaas mil mill graacias por sus reviiiewsss

Los leiii con unaa sonrisaaa el rostro

Sissie131: vi la imagen muchas graciiias , aunque me imagiino mas pequeño al Boomer gato xD

Asi es como lo veo: http :/ /wp-content/ Quiten espaciiiios para verlo xD

El próximo Capitulo sera el ultimoooo :D

Por cierto los las personitas que me haaan preguntado siii conozco a TaneShizuka es miiii amigososaaaa ¬¬ a veces me desesperaaaa miren que no quiere publicar la parte dooos de Tiresome xD


End file.
